As high As honour: The Steel Falcon
by OneFortheDream
Summary: Jasper Arryn was considered by many to be a perfect ruler. It was often said that he seemed to know exactly what was going to happen and how to react to it. Many called it unnatural, to be fair it kinda was. Arryn OC SI during story timeframe
1. Chapter 1

Extract from The Steel Falcon written by Maester Toman 1922 AC

* * *

Jon Arryn is considered today to be an example of the ideal feudal lord. Wise, just, honourable and above all loyal of course if Roberts rebellion had turned out differently then he'd almost certainly be remembered as a scheming, power-grabbing traitor. However, this is not the time for speculation nor is this Jon's story all that truly need be known is that Jon Arryn was by all accounts a fine Lord and an able administrator as shown during his tenure as Hand of the King for Robert I Baratheon who could be seen as his one true weakness his fondness for his children and former wards seemed to cause him difficulty as shown by the great debt caused incurred by the realm under his watch and his wife's well documented treatment of his younger son.

Regardless, despite his apparent success for much of his time alive there was one area in which the lord did not excel. The most important duty of a landed man of his time Jon Arryn had little luck fathering heirs. Lord Arryn had three wives' in his long life and yet his first two didn't bless him with any living children. Following the death of his second wife Jon seemed content for many years to allow succession to fall to his brother and then later nephew upon his death. He did not remarry.

It is hard to imagine what went through Lord Arryn's mind when the raven came from the king in 282 AC. King Aerys II Targaryen who history would go on to condemn as the mad king had executed Lord Rickard Stark, his son and heir Brandon and Jon's own heir his nephew Elbert Arryn and now demanded the heads of Lord Arryn's wards Robert Baratheon already Lord paramount of the Stormlands and Eddard Stark who was now with his brother and father's death lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.

Lord Arryn who must have been furious at the news raised his banners in revolt beginning what would become known as Robert's Rebellion. Which has been repeatedly detailed else by other works and so won't be summarised here.

For the sake of this work the key aspect to take from the rebellion lies with House Tully, Brandon Stark had been betrothed to marry Catelyn Tully Lord Tully's daughter. To bring the Tully's and he Riverland's into the rebellion the new Lord Stark married his brothers intended and Jon Arryn married her sister Lady Lysa.

By some twist of fate this timing was fortunate as shortly after Lord Arryn's remaining cousin and heir was slain at the battle of the bells leaving house Arryn without any heir. This was not to last shortly after Lord's Arryn and Stark would receive news after they had marched to war both Tully sisters had become heavy with child.

Neither new parent had yet to return when 9 months later barely weeks apart young lords Robb Stark and Jasper Arryn heirs, to the North and Vale were born.

The children both spent their earliest months in Riverrun with their mothers while the rebellion concluded King Robert slew Prince Rhaegar Targaryen at the trident and King Aerys died at the hand of Ser Jaime Lannister of his own Kingsgaurd.

They two cousins would finally split apart following the end of the war, Robb would return north with his father and brother Jon Snow while Jasper would head south to King's Landing along with his mother to be with his father Lord Arryn having just been appointed as hand of the king.

Jasper Arryn spent his earliest years in the famed capital growing up under the watchful eye of both his parents and the realm. From a young age it was clear that the young lord was exceptional his maids, and staff often noted that the babe seemed more aware of his surroundings then others his age would be and this was further proven by him achieving milestones at an exceptionally young age with a thirst for learning of the world around him.

As his personality developed it became clear that Jasper was a child that any lord would be proud of a fact that Lord Arryn never failed to make clear to all those that asked. He grew quickly and developed the sense of honour and chivalry that the Knights of the vale were famed for, from every possible view point the boy seemed to be the perfect example of a highborn man to be.

His skill at arms was also notable for his age while still only a child his potential talent was called upon several times by his tutors which naturally included some of the greatest Knights of the Realm the Kingsguard. The attention on jasper only seemed to dim when the Kings own children and hires and then his own younger brother Robert Arryn were born before quickly returning once it became clear that none of the blond children matched him in talent.

The first major event in Jaspers life came when he had reached eight namedays during this year 289 AC House Greyjoy revolted against the Iron Throne and in the ensuring conflict Lord Stannis Baratheon of Dragonstone earned distinction for his defeat of the iron fleet.

Fearing that all the praise and eyes of the realm in his heir would cause the boy to become arrogant or conceited Lord Arryn arranged for Jasper to squire hoping that the Lords dedication and fierce appreciation for duty would rub off on the boy.

Lord Jaspers time spent on Dragonstone would reveal that his father had been right in part. The child was not at ease at the dour castle and it was clear that the lack of respect given to him based upon his station and talent was strange to the young lord who had been showed in praise his whole life. He also appeared at odds with Lord Stannis. Jasper appeared fond of luxurious living and the frugal Lords way of life did not seem to agree with him. He was also noted for disliking his fosters insistence and requirement for him to attend regular and ever advancing lessons used to having succeeded with little effort up to this point.

Despite these differences the Arryn heir dutifully if not reluctantly fulfilled all that was required off him under Lord Stannis spending six years severing under him at both Dragonstone and King's Landing when his duties as master of ships called him to the capital.

It was clear however that Lord Jasper felt constricted under Lord Stannis and so endeavoured to escape his grasp as soon as possible. In 295 AC when jasper had seen four and ten namedays Lord Tywin Lannister hosted a tourney in the Westerlands which all the small council of the realm attended brining along with them their households.

The main spectacle of the tournament was a mystery Knight clad in plain armour who made it to the semi-finals besting several Frey's Ser Meryn Trant and Garlen Tyrell before being unhoused by Lord Yohn Royce. When unmasked the mystery Knight was shown before all the realms mightiest to be none other then the young Arryn heir. Lord Royce his father's vassal was astonished at the show of skill by his liege's son skill and with the general agreement of many present and Lord Stannis knighted him on the spot. Jasper was now Ser Jasper Arryn heir to the Vale.

With his father's permission Ser Jasper asked Lord Stannis for permission to leave his service and travel to the vale with Lord Yohn where he would learn to rule his people under both Lord Royce and his cousin Lord Nestor who had been serving as high steward of the Vale while Lord Arryn had been in the capital.

The plan was that over the following two years Ser Jasper would learn the vale from its lords and the manner of ruling before taking over officially as his father's regent upon turning six and ten.

As a more widely read man would know this would never come to pass within a year after assuming control of the Vale Lord Arryn would come down with a so-called sickness in the capital. The raven would have barley have had the chance to make it to the Eyrie before Jon Arryn died after having near seventy name days upon the earth.

The death did not come as a shock on account of the late lord Arryn's advanced age and Ser now Lord Jaspers time in the Vale had endeared his new vassals to their lord meaning that the transfer of power was smooth enough for Lord Jasper to feel confident in leaving his new seat behind to journey to king's Landing to both collect his fathers bones and to swear his fealty to King Robert who had himself returned to the capital at around the same time following the courts trip to Winterfell to recruit Lord Stark as Jon Arryns replacement for the office of hand.

Lord Jasper did not stay long in the capital and aside from reaffirming his houses fealty it was also noted that he spent some time talking to Lord Stark as well as discovering that his mother had already left to return to the Vale during his absence taking his fathers bone with her. After barely a week in the capital Lord Jasper or rather Lord Arryn set out to return to the Vale.

Lord Stark served as Hand of the King for approximately nine moons in 298 and 299 AC and the actions of Lord Arryn during this time especially when taken in tandem with the actions of lords Stannis and Renly Baratheon have suggested that he was on some level aware of what was to come.

Firstly during his return to the Vale Lord Arryn detoured to the place of his birth and his maternal home land Riverrun where he spent several weeks with both his uncle Ser Edmure Tully and his grandfather Lord Hoster Tully during this time they discussed aspects of rulership and military matters as well as strengthen their bonds as family. This in addition to Lord Arryn's demonstration of his physical skills helped make an impression on the Riverlords that would later come to aid him.

He also began to increase his correspondence with his cousin Lord Robb Stark who was acting as lord of Winterfell in his father absence. While the two had always keep in contact as was proper they now had an easy common ground to discourse over surviving letters between the two seem to show Lord Jasper taking Robb under his wing and offering to him advice in ruling despite the similarity in age Robb actually being the elder by a few months it is clear that Lord Arryn was the mentor and that the relationship was not entirely equal. Young Robb seemed to have been aware of this and took the lifeline offered to him apparently unprepared for rule by Eddard Stark. It has been suggested by Lord Arryn's larger critics that this was intentional on his part as a plan to bind the North to the Vale. His noticeable flattering of Lord Stark and his known value of honour as a standard by which to rule.

In the Vale itself Lord Arryn gathered a court of young lords and heirs to attend him in the Eyrie and arranged a hunt. Seen semi-frequently during the Andal rule of the Vale when the mountain clans become to confident in their aggression the King and later lord of the Vale would launch small scale campaigns to attempt to trim them down to size.

What Lord Arryn did could hardly be called a small-scale campaign.

Perhaps a better description would be several simultaneous campaign's in a speech given to his lords he denounced the unholy and abhorrent practises of the clans describing their recent increase in scale and vowing as many as his ancestors had to wipe this stain out.

What followed could be called a massacre over the course of six moons it has been estimated that six tenth of the mountain clans had been wiped from the earth with large amounts of clans disappearing off the face of the earth.

The remaining clans forced deep into the mountains would not be a threat for over half a century. It is estimated that the campaign killed approximately Eight thousand men. Singers began appearing across the seven kingdoms exalting the story as a young lord fighting against evil an approach soon picked up on by the faith ever eager for a chance to attack the reputation of the first men decedents.

The campaign led to a surge in the reputation of Lord Arryn across Westeros and before long he became known by another name. For the rest of his life Lord Jaspers steadfast will and actions earned him title and renown as the Steel Falcon.

While the campaign at face seems to be a just one and there is no denying that it was when analysed in depth it is not hard to draw a deeper conclusion from the young lords' actions.

Lord Arryn was training his army.

To explain this point, it is important first to explain the military system of the Vale during the late third century AC. While most of the Westeros systems had very similar lay outs of feudal obligations there were differences between each of them. The Riverlands as an example can raise about forty-five thousand men of which about thirty-five thousand are infantry your typical peasant levy and another ten thousand are men at arms who served full time in a martial capacity normally as guards and often deployed as cavalry but still low born all the same.

The Vale on the other hand had a key difference while they could raise a similar number of men they composition is vastly different twenty-five thousand were the standard levy and another ten thousand were men at arms it was the final then thousand that earned the vale its reputation. The knights of the vale as they were known were approximately ten thousand strong landless knights of houses sworn to the lordly and knightly houses of the Vale for generations. Trained from birth as warriors they were essentially a standing army of highly competent forces unmatched in number of armed knights in any other kingdom besides the Reach.

It should not be said that this was some form of great force however, if that were so the Kings of mountain and Vale would have conquered the other kingdoms long before the dragons arrived. The maintenance of that many Knights is expediently expensive all while the vast majority are all well trained at most times there is simply not enough house and equipment for all of them year-round. Rather in times of war the Knights would be equipped then demobilised when peace was achieved. This meant that unless war was predicted well in advance it would be near impossible to deploy more than thirty or forty percent of the Knights immediately.

The mountain clan campaign gave Lord Arryn the chance to mobilise the Knights without drawing suspicious and is a large factor in determining that he had some form of foreknowledge of the wars that were to come. In addition it also gave him the chance to bloody his men while all of the kingdoms had men who had seen war with the two rebellions both in living memory many of those armies had aged out of service having his men with combat experience even if the extent was just ridding down savages was a notable advantage.

The campaign is considered a great victory today and a sound showing of strategy. The mountain clans did not move in bulk so Lord Arryn did not need vast forces so began his campaign even as the Knights were mobilising. He also had the advantage that unlike traditional warfare the clans had no holdfasts or castles to occupy rather his stratagem was smile elimination of the enemy. He deployed the Knights in small mounted groups all across the Vale and mountains of the moon at any place where rumours of clan activity were sighted. The Knights would hunt down the clansmen like game and once defeated would interrogate the survivors to find the location of more clansmen which would lead to more in a repeating cycle. The Knights themselves were in near constant rotation allowing the vast majority of the Vale's finest to experience war.

Following his own personal part in the conflict Lord Arryn returned to the Eyrie a hero with a loyal and strong force at his beck and call at least for several months until he would no longer be able to reasonable justify the cost of maintaining the force.

It was perhaps lucky then that it was not 2 months later when his aunt Catelyn Stark arrived in his court with a captured Tyrion Lannister.


	2. Chapter 2

Extract from the personal journal of Jasper Arryn date unknown language unknown

* * *

If you are reading this then you and those that helped you get this far are deserving of praise. Firstly, you managed to find this book hidden in the deepest crevice of the Eyrie. Secondly you did not immediately discard it as worthless you saw something of potential in the strange words that would should seem meaningless to you and lastly you managed to translate it from a language I'm entirely sure that a handful of people in this world know as most. Because its not from this world after all.

If all of the above is true that leads to one of only two conclusions; you are a genius who by sheer intellect has managed to decode an entire language based only on the duel usage of my name in both tongues on the cover.

Or like me you are not from this world.

Either way it should be clear to you know that I have no true intention of this work being read during my lifetime and if you have managed to reach this stage it must surely be a noticeable time after my own death.

Most of the natives of my time are extraordinarily stupid after all, I doubt many would have the capacity to do much. I believe that should be my starting point in any description of my life for it makes the most sense. The people here see only what they expect to see and provided your reputation proceeds you having them respect you but also underestimate you is simple.

Ned Stark with a brain to put it simply if you can't understand I know this might be a bit much for you all at once.

I won't bore you with the details of my life before this one it isn't particularly interesting compared to that of a feudal ruler. It was your typical average 21st century life except from its ending. Afterall how many people can say that they got killed because they didn't pay attention during their own kidnapping.

For now, I'll skip the excess information and just make you aware that I lived, died and then woke up in another world that should not exist in a body that should not exist.

The awe factor conserving what shouldn't exist wears of quick just to say.

Instead of who I was before I was now Jasper Arryn son of Lord Jon Arryn born towards the end of Roberts rebellion. I was aware within the first year or so where I was, I had read George's works after all and while I don't have perfect knowledge of the situation, I was aware enough to know that I was out of place.

Not that I was going to look a gift horse in the mouth anything would be better then being Robbin or Robert whatever Arryn from cannon, not that the lad was much better here regardless of my presence.

I feel like if you've gotten this far you have probably already noticed a stark contrast in attitude then what my reputation shows and my real self. I'll just say it straight out, for the most part the Jasper Arryn you have read of is a lie. A tale I fabricated from the moment I truly became aware enough of my surroundings in King's Landing to start making my plans.

To put it simply while I wouldn't call a hero in any way shape or form, while I don't even now after all I've done see myself as evil I was aware from the start that I wouldn't allow myself to be limited by the honour and or pride that everyone in this world seemed infected with. I didn't care about doing what was right and just, nor did I truly care about the Arryn line beyond its immediate existence. My number one concern was as always me and mine changing worlds wouldn't change that in fact dying probably made that belief stronger unsurprisingly.

But moving swiftly on to paraphrase I was an outsider entering into this whole with almost zero respect for any of its traditions and practises, I say almost because its very hard to hate such a stratified social system when you're on the top and intending on staying there.

Regardless, of my how stupid I thought much of it was I was equally aware that admitting to any of it wouldn't do me well so from the outset I did my best to prove myself to the world as the finest example what a lord, what a king should be.

I threw myself into my studies well I would say that, but it all came easy to this new body. Perhaps it was the advantage of an extra three decades of life experience or there was truth to noble superiority, selective breading for the best traits perhaps?

Well regardless, life was good I was excelling at all aspects and being rightfully lavished in praise for it, sure I was living in a castle and city that literally full of shit but I was also waited on hand and foot as was rightful for my station, and with how easy I finished my lessons I had all the time in the world to be lazy and care free something I had never received even in my first childhood. My father and the court looked upon me as the perfect heir that any lord would be proud of.

I did not like my Lord Father much.

Perhaps that was being a bit cruel Jon Arryn for all intents and purposes was a caring parent just one that was distant in the standard manor of nobles of this era. His age and workload probably didn't help much but I couldn't help but be reminded of my first dad someone that only saw me for my purpose to extend the Arryn line rather than as a person. He cared but was always more of a distant uncle or mentor then what would pass as a parent in my old world.

At least unlike my brother I could be reasonable sure that I was of my Lord Fathers body and seed. If my father was to distant then my Lady mother Lysa was far too much. While in my youngest years she had yet to degrade to the level she would in cannon it was clear even then that she was unhinged. Several miscarriages in succession, the news of her sister's apparent fertility and a distant husband probably helped in her degradation. It was sad in its own way in my old world Lysa Tully would be an abuse victim given all that her father husband and society did to her, but here she would be labelled mad, strange and dangerous.

Perhaps that was why when Littlefinger was brought to the capital I kept my mouth shut mother other deserved this at least, and if Robert 'Robin' Arryn looked only vaguely like my mother and nothing like my father well that was none of my business really.

However, I was soon growing restless in the capital, playing the child even the prodigal one for seven years and the smothering approach of my mother was preventing me from thriving. So, when my Lord father announced after Balon's hissy fit that I was to foster and squire with Lord Stannis the Mannis himself I was excited to say the least, for I would finally have the chance to get out of the constricting life of the capital.

Oh, how wrong I was.

Lord Stannis Baratheon of Dragonstone a man who would capture fans hearts and one day claim the title of King its easy to see why watches and readers alike praised the man, when taken in contrast with the clear amorality of House Lannister and blind honour to the extent of stupid of the starks the mans realistic but fair attitude seems by far the most appealing as a King.

Until you have to live with him that is.

If my Lord father Jon had been to distant than Stannis was far to controlling, he took an active interest in the lives and running off everything within his domain, the man saw it as his duty to make sure that all was as it should be. A fine idea in theory but a true pain when you weren't the one making the decisions.

The worst part was how well it all worked, under Stannis Dragonstone had never been more efficient or profitable and his methods slightly adapted slowly worked my way into my own ruling style as I aged.

Gods was the man boring but I did respect him and I think I wanted him to be proud of me in his own way I didn't notice it as the time but the way he took an interest in my learning and would ask me questions at dinner was almost parent like, fatherly. Without my notice I started trying harder for him, my skill at both rulership, arms and the learned arts flourished, and his praise became something of a lifeline for me. Having him be proud of me was looking back a highlight of my time at Dragonstone and the feeling of shame and disappointment when he caught me with a common girl when I was 13 would stay with me for the rest of my life. I would dearly miss it when I left his service far early and before I was truly ready.

It only made what I would do years later far harder.

I had taken a liking to young Shireen as well; the girl didn't deserve what she got from life. What had started as potential marriage candidate had turned into small bond but a bond all the same, I cared for her far more then I did the brother of my blood for certain. I would make sure that she at least lived a good life.

By the time I was nearing Fourteen the feeling of restlessness I had experienced in in King's Landing was returning. I was aware that I only had a few more years until my father would die and I had no intention of stopping him the sooner I had power to take my own actions the better.

I needed hard experience as a man of my own beforehand, I did not know enough of the Vale and to return there I needed to ger out from under Stannis. The best way I could achieve that naturally was by completing my squiring that is by becoming a Knight.

The exact details were trivial but at a tourney held by Tywin in the Westerlands I snuck into the lists and competed as a mystery Knight.

My skill at arms hadn't been exaggerated to me and I was able to perform well until the semis were I came against bronze Yohn I put up a good show allowing a near match before letting him de-horse me I didn't want to offend a major vassals pride by beating him at fourteen.

I took the loss with dignity as was expected and after formally apologising to Robert, Tywin my father and Stannis for entering the lists Yohn praised me for my martial skill, grace in defeat and humility and with permission from Jon and Stannis I was knighted on the spot.

Yohn offered me a place with him over the next years as I had hoped he would, and I formally requested permission to leave Lord Stannis's service.

He seemed sad when I asked, I realise now, perhaps he would miss me or perhaps he was aware far before I was that I wasn't truly ready to accept the burdens of manhood yet. Regardless he agreed as was expected and the agreement was hammered out id spent the next two years learning rulership from Yohn and Nestor Royce before taking over as regent of the Vale.

Ruling was…difficult

For one who has never held power, true absolute power it is almost impossible to express the sheer difficulty that comes with leadership.

A lord has power over all those who pledge their loyalty to them and while that power brings great boons it comes with the greater obligation to do well by the people under you. In the world before there were few people who had the power to control the fate of others at a simple world with the full legal might of the state behind them.

Lord Yohn took me first to his own seat runestone and allowed me to observe his leadership for several days before letting me sit the same throne the bronze kings had several millenniums ago. It had looked easy but within hours I found myself with the life of a man in my hand. It was a drunkard murderer a crime witnessed by dozens and the law was clear.

The man who passes the sentience must swing the sword, if you would take a man's life you at least owe it to him to look him in the eye and hear his final words. While carrying out sentences personally wasn't common in the vale the principle was there could I look this man in the eye and demand his life?

I escaped having to make the decision this time the man speaking out and requesting to take the black. But the man's face stayed with me and even now I can see it with perfect clarity.

Other aspects of ruling came easier, my academic skill made managing finances easy and I had a certain skill with settling disputes.

I spent nearly a year under Lord Yohn at both Runestone and the Eyrie learning the nature of rule. Shortly after turning 15 I took up full time residence in the Eyrie and the gates of the moon and began managing the direct Arryn lands while learning the details of managing and running a Kingdom from Nestor Royce my father's high steward.

I also spent this time building relations with my future vassal's Royce, Corbray, Grafton, Waynwood and others. I also became acquainted with my great uncle the blackfish who was serving as Knight of the bloody gate.

I also made what I would later call my first true friend in this world, the politicking of this place meant most people were at most acquaintances. Add this to the fact that a large amount of the people whom I had interacted with until this point were decades my elder made forming bonds difficult.

Ser Albar Royce was Nestor's son and only a few years my elder, we became friends over in the yard training together and soon I took him into my confidence. Ser Albar was ambitious to an extent beyond his station and while I did not share much with him, he was more aware of my real personality and the possibility for progression if he remained in my trust and confidence.

I gathered a court of young Lords and heirs to my side to help build my reputation as an upcoming warrior lord. During this time I will admit that I considered inviting my cousin's bastard brother Jon Snow as he was then to join my group but decided against his role on the wall would likely be vital in the coming years and he earned himself enough fame and glory by his own efforts anyway in the end.

I spent near a year ruling the vale with increasing power as I approached my 16th birthday upon which I would be made the complete regent and high steward. The only limiting factor to my rule was my father giving Lord Nestor the right to veto any actions I would take that he would disagree with forcing me to delay several plans I was aware that I would likely be ascending in full soon after however, I had done little to interfere in cannon and during my time under Stannis I had seen him becoming increasingly suspicious of the lions bastards and had even shared a few conversation over the inheritance of features in children.

In addition, my mother and Baelish were still in the capital meaning that I was not surprised to received news that my father had fallen ill. I put up an image of a panicked son preparing to hurry to his father's side although I was well aware that there would be no reunion between us.

Within a week news came of my father's passing and I was now formally Lord Jasper Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, Keeper of the gates of the moon, Defender of the Vale and Warden of the East. In truth little actually changed except for my formal dismissal of Nestor although he still maintained a place upon my council.

I spent around six weeks in the Vale while my lords renewed their oaths of fealty to the my and mine before departing to Riverrun where I would stay for a week before joining with the royal procession from Winterfell to King's Landing where I would swear my fealty to the Iron Throne.

The following years which would define my life and legend began here.

As I was leaving the Eyrie the first noticeable effect of my exitance in this would appeared, a raven from Stannis, with a man in control of the Vale whom he had helped raise he was seemingly more confident in his approach to inform me discreetly that he saw my father's death as suspicious. The message was descried as a simple condolence as would be expected for a lord to send to his former ward, but the hidden implication was clear to see.

The next surprise was Lord Stark, getting to meet the famed Eddard in person was about what one would suspect he seemed hesitant to approach me however and so I played a slight gamble. Betting that the circumstances of fathers death were the same as in cannon and spoke to him in private about the letter that thankfully Lady Catelyn had still received from her sister whom I would later learn had returned to the Eyrie only shortly after I had left missing me by only several days.

I spent some time with Lord stark discussing his suspicions and pointing him towards the Lannisters before making my excuses not to remain in the capital stating the need to be seen in the Vale as its new Lord.

I left Kingslanding and went once again to Riverrun where I stayed once again with my grandfather and uncle for the sake of my developing plans having these two as on side was vital and besides, they were family and good people besides. Uncle Edmure especially while often depicted as incompetent in the books and made a mockery of in the show Edmure seemed to have one trait not found in many high born across the realm he truly cared for his people in a way beyond what they could do to him and his obligations to them. Even then it was clear to see the beginnings of Good King Edmure whom was beloved by his people to an extent that even I never truly managed.

My time in the Riverlands allowed me to be introduced to the Riverlords and their heirs that my Uncle seemed to keep as his own court. I spent a near on month traveling through the lands and made an impression upon them accordingly.

I also encouraged my Uncle to write to my cousin Robb starting up a regular correspondence between the two and building the family relations that had would become vital during the coming years.

I also began talking to Robb with increasing regularity, while I had always maintained some form of basic correspondence with all off my Stark cousins on some level it was not until I became Lord of the Vale and Robb the regent of the north that our common roles as rulers gave us something to discuss on a regular basis. It was here that I decided that if for all his flaws and honour Eddard Starks biggest flaw was definitely his smoothing his kids.

Yeah, I get it he had reason to be protective of family after what happened to Rickard, Brandon and Lyanna but he had gone out of his way to ensure that his kids were safe which had also crippled their education and knowledge of reality.

Robb has been thrust into a role he was not prepared for and his cannon mistakes made far more sense in this light. His letters clearly showed the extent of his struggles. The strong and respected King in the North that would come to rely on as my greatest vassal was nowhere to be and seen If it wasn't perfect for me, I might have even been angry at uncle Ned. As it were I took the chance to offer him advice and take him under my wing and within weeks it was clear he saw m as a mentor and deferred to me as we discussed both rulership and as the year dredged on and my campaign against the clans began military matters where I saw that his cannon battlefield genius hadn't been exaggerated.

On that topic while I was away the Vale had not been ideal, using the increasing Mountain clan raids in previous years as a casus belli I radically stepped away from my father's policy of leaving the clans be and prepped the Vale for the first full on assault of the clans for a generation.

This had been a plan in the works for several years now from building a martial and honourable reputation to getting the Vale lords on side all for the sake of preparing for the war of five kings I knew was coming. To ensure an early advantage I would need the Knights of the Vale 10,000 heavy cavalry mobilised as early as possible. A multiple month-long campaign that was entirely justified was the perfect opportunity.

I returned to the Eyrie and called my banners summoning my lords and ordering the mobilization of the Knights. To the Vales defence within 3 weeks I was able to muster 4000 of them and began my campaign while the rest prepared.

The maesters write praises of my time in the Vale fighting the clans, but to be honest if the right lord does it the maesters would tell great tales and write complex papers on the density of their shit.

It wasn't a campaign it was a slaughter a chance for the Knights to bloody themselves. We were more like the Dothraki killing for sport.

I spilt the Knights into groups of between 50 and 100 and let them have full reign ordering them to search and destroy all those of clan heritage they came across. The Knights had all sworn to defend the innocent and to protect all women, but I don't doubt for a second that when there blood got hot they didn't cut down men women and child, didn't rape and mutilate them perhaps not even in that order.

I'll also admit I don't real care it was good to desensitise them early, killing is hard after all. I learned that myself during this time.

Any group of Knights I was personally in of course acted only the most honourable as did many that were in close proximity to me a reason, I suspect that the clans survived at all. I had ordered men to their deaths before even seen many die before my own eyes but it was deep within the mountains of the moon with Ser Albar and Ser Harold the second in line to the Vale amongst others that I took my first life.

It was nothing spectacular my group encountered a band of clan's men from the burn men, commenced a cavalry charge and cut them down like the dogs they were.

They say you never forget the face of your first kill, I never got a chance to look at mine before I ruined his face.

My campaign was exalted across the realm by the bards and singers and even received personal approval from the king himself via his Hand. Stannis even wrote congratulating me for brining justice to the criminals.

In truth it wasn't a war it was a genocide the Milk snakes, Burned Men and Stone crows were wiped out to the last man any remaining women and children being assimilated into the remaining clans as they fled to hide in the mountains. The maester's say they will never recover that the losses wouldn't have left enough behind for sustainable repopulation.

A whole people nearly exterminated on my direct order now living on borrowed time, that was the power I now carried as a Lord.

After all that blood, I was praised for what I had done the small folk were joyful and my Lords many far older than me looked upon me with blind loyalty. I had proven myself as the dutiful and chivalrous lord to them carved a pedestal for myself out of blood and was exalted for it.

The scourge of the mountain clans would be the first time the Steel Falcon unsheathed its claws, but it wouldn't be the last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the Feedback up till this point, This is my first attempt at writing in this style and all constructive criticism is appreciated**

* * *

Extract from The Steel Falcon written by Maester Toman 1922 AC

* * *

While it is true that conflict had been brewing for nearly a full year following the death of Lord Jon Arryn, the true beginning of the war undoubtably said to be when Lady Catelyn Stark seizes Tyrion Lannister for the attempted murder of her son. Brandon Stark who had fallen from a high tower at Winterfell during the kings visit and Lady Stark claimed had later survived an assassination attempt, both she claimed ordered by house Lannister.

Within days of the arrest Lord Tywin Lannister hearing of his sons capture called his banners and began raising two hosts of men in the Westerlands preparing to raid into the Riverlands, Lady Starks homeland. In response Ser Edmure Tully acting as regent for his ailing father Lord Hoster Tully called his own banners to their lands defence and also sent two requests for aid one to his goodbrother the King's hand and another to his nephew Lord Jasper Arryn who responded by immediately ordering the still mobilised Knights of the Vale a force of some ten thousand heavy cavalry into the Riverlands while at the same time issuing a statement confirming his support of the Tully's and asking Lord Tywin to proclaim his intent and disband his hosts

During this period Lady Catelyn and Lord Tyrion's locations was unknown to the wider world, but it is now known that Lady Stark was intending to take Lord Tyrion to the Eyrie where her nephew Lord Jasper and sister the widowed Lysa Arryn could protect her and hold her captive to trial.

Several tense weeks followed, when Lord Tywin failed to answer Lord Jaspers demanded he called the banners of the Vale and began gathering a further host of twenty thousand men. At around this time it was also known that several bands of raiders posing as bandits, but later revealed to be led by Lord Tywin's bannerman ser Gregor Clegane better known as the mountain, began raiding into the Riverlands.

The Lord hand Eddard Stark would likely have ridden from the capital himself to give these men the King's justice, but he was left unable following an attack in King's landing by Ser Jamie Lannister leaving his leg broken in response to his brothers kidnapping. Lord Stark sends in his stead a command under Lord Beric Dondarrion. While exactly what happened to this force in its early days is to this day unknown it can be reasonably assumed that they were broken in battle by the mountain's men.

Ser Gregor's and his forces would soon run out of luck however as the Knights of the Vale whom under the command of Ser Bryden Tully had entered the Riverlands. Shortly after which it is known that an encounter between the Mountain's men and the Vale advanced force took place. With around a thousand men under his command Ser Albar Royce caught Ser Gregor's force of a most two hundred off guard and justified ty the Hand's death warrant put them all to the sword with stories saying that Ser Albar brought down the mountain himself in combat.

With this minor victory under their belts and the Riverlands secured from internal threats the Vale and river forces could join together under the experience Ser Brynden and focus exclusively on the westermen threat.

In order to secure the Riverlands from the west and in response to the mountains raids the blackfish with Lords Hoster and Jaspers approval marches upon the Golden Tooth intending to hold the castle for use as a choke point stopping the Westermann from entering. With a large part of their men and their lord still at Casterly Rock with the gathering hosts the castle was quickly surrendered by its heir Lady Alysanne Lefford when Ser Brynden marched upon it with around ten thousand men half being Knights of the Vale and another half being gathered from the Riverlords as they progressed. The remaining Knights being station at Riverrun in case of further attack.

The Golden Tooth had severed as a border castle during its prime and was well defended and the perfect place to halt an army trying to enter into the Riverlands and also to cut of any Westerlands supply chain. Therefore an army of twenty thousand men lead by Lord Tywin himself advanced upon the castle while Ser Jamie given command of fifteen thousand advanced into the Riverlands from the south by passing the tooth and sacking the Stoney Sept, Accon Hall and heading towards Harrenhal where he would encounter Lord Jasper who was by then marching into the Riverlands with ten thousand vale levies which were further augmented by then thousand men from the western Riverlands.

I shall take this moment to discuss the happenings in the Vale proper during this period, we know that shortly after the Knights mobilised Lady Stark arrived in the Vale passed the bloody gate and was welcomed at the Eyrie with full guest rights while Lord Tyrion was taking into custody given apartments befitting his station pending a full trial.

This trial would never take place for word soon reached the Vale about the happenings in Kings Landing. The King was dead and now King Joffrey of the House Baratheon first of his name sat upon the Iron Throne, and Lord Eddard Stark had been imprisoned for treason. Lords Jasper, Hoster and Robb were called to the capital to swear fealty to the new King.

Of course, this did not happen, in response to Lord Starks imprisonment Lord Robb called the Northern banners and Jasper prepared to ride to war with the ten thousand men he had managed to raise so far.

Ironically, the fate of Lord Tyrion, seen as the starting point of the entire conflict is often overlooked during this period due to lack of information regarding the little Lord. It is known that the Lord escaped from his cells taking advantage of the leasing of the guard following the call to arms. The master of the guard at the Eyrie Ser Vardis Egen who had himself been on watch was founded dead and his captive himself was nowhere to be found in the Eyrie.

While not entirely relevant it is important to note that little is known as to the fate of the Lord Tyrion after this point. While it would be expected that he would attempt to travel south to the capital to re-join his family it is known that he never arrived there and that indeed was never seen again in Westeros. Many theorised that a dwarf wouldn't be able to survive the harsh mountain regions of the Vale alone and would have died on the trip. Others say that the mountain clan remnants might have killed him. For decades reports of sightings as far east as Yi-Ti would surround trickle back but none were ever confirmed if Lord Tyrion did survive his escape then he faded into obscurity here and played no further role upon the political stage.

The matter was put aside however and quickly forgotten considering the upcoming conflict. Lord Arryn issued another statement in conjunction with his cousin Lord Robb demanding that Lord Stark be released but did not wait before marching into the Riverlands with his men leaving Lord Nestor once again as high steward with orders to gather a further host.

This brings us back to where I left off earlier as the first large scale battle of the conflict approached. Ser Jamie had been ordered by lord Tywin to hit the golden tooth from behind to allow his army into the Riverlands while Ser Stafford Lannister was order to raise another fifteen thousand men at lanisport which would make the total Lannister contribution to the war forty-five thousand men a vast amount from a single kingdom given the lateness of summer.

To assault the tooth however Jamie would first have to secure his own rear and so marched to meet Lord Jasper first hoping to put down the Vale Lord early. While Jasper had the advantage in numbers his army was almost entirely made up of fresh men with minimal training it was also lacking in high born and men with military experience the majority of those forces being at the Golden tooth. Lord Jasper would later note that these early days would show a major weakness in the Vale forces that being that its majority were subpar

Lord Tywin however hadn't received his reputation for nothing, his shear wealth allowed for the faster mustering of armies and he'd had his people regularly drilled all through his time as lord. Ser Jamie's Army was therefore one of the best in the realm at the time well trained and with educated highborn commanders many of whom had seen action during the rebellion and Greyjoy revolt.

The Two armies would meet at Harrenhal Lord Arryn would arrive first and took up residence in the castle, but aware that moral would drop if he allowed himself to be sieged decided to give battle when ser Jamie arrived.

The two commanders parleyed as was traditional and from the writings of Lord Crackhall whom was with Ser Jamie the two seemed amicable to one another. Ser Jamie whom had of course watched Lord Arryn grow up during his time in King's Landing complimented the young Lord on his mountain campaign and told him he'd grown into a fine man. The two would both be noted later as mentioning the respect they had for one another. They quickly moved passed pleasantries and spoke of demands. Ser Jamie asked that that his brother be released, the Vale lords and men return home and the Golden Tooth returned to its rightful lord. Lord Arryn informed Ser Jamie of his brothers escape and swore on his life and honour that he spoke the truth in saying that he no longer held him in captivity. If the Kingslayers grin turned proud at that moment none of the gather lords were noted as commenting on it.

The Steel Falcon would go on to demand the release of Lord Stark and his restoration to the regency as well as an investigation into his arrest and compensation for House Tully on behalf of the Riverlands.

Ser Jamie of course had to reject these terms like most parlay's this was more of a symbolic action then anything else and the two gave each other sad smiles and wished each other luck in the times to come before returning to their men.

* * *

_Account of the battle of Harrenhal given by Ser Jamie Lannister_

The war against Jasper was my first time commanding a force of that size, first time even being in one that size in truth. I had led men before of course but never in war and never more then a command of a few dozen. I had needed to as a Kingsgaurd it was always the lord commander that took command if we needed to move in any sizable force.

But of course, my military training as a child had been very thorough and I had several competent Lords with me with a few veterans form the war of nine penny kings and the Greyjoy rebellion including my own uncle Ser Keven, so I didn't expect experience to be a major contributing factor

That's not to say that Jasper had ever done any real fighting either before then. He'd run down some savages armed with stones in the Vale but also had the experience of others on his side. Lord Royce was a lord to be respected and his experience and skill at arms made him one even I'd have to take seriously.

The battle took place not far from Harrenhal itself, Jasper having arrived first before me had the advantage of the Gods Eye at his left flank as a natural defence. His army was mostly infantry so I start by having my horse charge straight at his centre.

The Valemen used a shield wall to route the charge but we broke through it and fell into a melee with our foot following behind us. They held fast for some time and I saw Jasper several times the boy I had helped train was a man now and his talent he showed as a child had been properly nurtured. He fought the battle with shield and hammer and torn through my men nearly as easily as I was cutting through his own and impressive feat considering my father could afford to equip every man with the finest armour.

But one man doesn't make much difference in a battle on this scale and soon his army began to break and falter before beginning to retreat.

I called for my uncle to lead a charge with our house about 2000 in all to chase them down and route them before leading my foot to follow.

We chased them cutting down what must have been thousands of men in the space of several minutes it seemed like we'd won.

Of course, it was to good to be true.

It was a mistake even my father would have made due to its simplicity Jasper had arrived here before us and stayed in Harrenhal while waiting and had then moved his forces out to give battle. But no where did we have any proof that those were all his forces. We'd assume the entirety of the Kinghts of the vale had taken and we're holding the Golden Tooth and so we weren't prepared for for the gates of the castle to swing open and for 5000 fully armed knights to decide upon us taking us in the rear.

It had been a trap the army had not broken and before my eyes seemed to reform as the two forces descended upon us in a classic pincer. My men held for a time, but we were trapped on two sides, with the lake on a third. Jasper had been smart by leaving a way out the men had a clear place to break towards and they began running.

I tired to reform and push back but before I could make any commands the fighting reached me and I found myself across from Japer Arryn.

It was almost like the other men knew to leave us to fight personally. Jasper was skilled I wont pretend anything else and he combined it with the strength of youth swinging that hammer arounds with ease each blow carefully controlled I parried and blocked with my shield feeling the force in my bones.

Jasper was good

But I was better

I'm not entirely sure how long we duelled for I lost myself in the fight even as my army was routed around me. I slowly wore him down laying dozens of small cuts across his body and more bruises then he gave me. A faint cost him his shield and from then on it was only a matter of time before I had him on his arse.

It was similar in a way; he had ended up in much the same position many a time when he was a child. Looking up at me standing over him ready to be told how he could do better with that knowing look in his eye as if he knew something about you that even you didn't.

He had that same look in his eye then as I stood over him, yet it seemed to have a sad tint to it this time. Perhaps that was what made me hesitate, I would curse myself later if had killed him them things would have turned out differently.

The way he looked at me there was a question in his eyes, he was asking if I would do it. I think even back then he knew that I wouldn't kill him. When I failed to strike him down he smiled at me, it was a genuine smile as if he a boy of six and ten at most was proud of me.

I didn't get to think on it much then as a blow to the back of head took me down, I'd gotten lost in the moment and hadn't even noticed as I was surrounded.

When I next woke up, I was weapon less and being tended to by a master in service to the Arryn host.


	4. Chapter 4

_A story an ageing man told his heir when he reached manhood._

* * *

Now listen here lad you're a man now so it's about time you and I had a talk. Our House is new you know it and all those fancy lords that hate us for breathing know it. I didn't get any land or titles when my dad died, although to be fair the cunt would have had to know about me to pass it. Either way he likely wouldn't have cared to pass on what little too he had to a bastard some whore he fucked shot out.

Yeah that's right your grandma was a whore and you best wipe that look of your face before I do it for you, that woman were a far better person then any of us are. Our Noble house with lands and titles descended from a whore and the blacksmith that liked to hit her when they fucked.

Now you're my heir so I think it right that I tell you the truth and to be honest I've hidden it so long that a won't mind a chance to show off for me son. Now I swore to never tell no one what I'd done and I want you to do the same, I'll be telling you a lot of shit that would stain quite a few people's stories bad. People whom we owe everything we are to and if there aint one thing that a good sellsword learns in life its to be loyal to those that treat you right. Be best to remember that one, a house as young as ours can disappear just a quick as we popped upkeep your head low and don't get greedy ya hear me. So swear you're fancy oaths like all them spetons and maesters I paid for taught ya and settle in for a while.

Good now where was I ahh yeah me the best place to be talking bout. So as I said I started out with nothing was raised in the brothel like all the other whores bastards. Ya gran kept me fed with her legs was the only work she'd ever known, and she did well at it at least that's what the other lads liked to tell me. I never liked when they said that about my ma so I always made sure they knew I didn't. I did like smashing teeth in though alright and was pretty good at it as well.

So when ma got the pox and died as whores do I packed up and got on the road as a sellsword. It was tough work but I was good at it and made a pretty penny spent a pretty penny as well. I liked my gold near as much as I liked my whores, but only near the whores always won out in the end.

Now things only really started looking up when I met the king, well he was still only a lord back then and a bit of a new one at that barely old enough to have any hair on his cock, but a lord all the same and a smart one.

Now ya see I had been minding my own business at some inn in the riverlands, a rather fancy place fulla knights. I'd just wrapped up a job so decided to splurge and have myself a fancy night.

Then all of a sudden shit goes tits up and some highborn lady is shouting murder at this fucking dwarf. Turn out she must have been important as she starts naming all the lords the knights there were sworn to and demanded they put the imp in irons and ya know what they all fucking did it. Now I know a potential opportunity when I see it and honestly the whole thing looked right interesting, so I joined in and off we went to the lords fancy castle which get this was on top of a fucking mountain.

What you're not impressed? Little twat aint ya. It was the most impressive thing I'd ever seen till then.

So, the lot of us climb our way up this literal mountain to see the lord who it turns out was this Lady's nephew. I swear to this day that every fucking house is related to each other somehow.

He certainly looked like a big shot lord sitting there in his throne talking about honour and guest rights and all that shit. But let me tell you lad that man is as dirty as you get. He came to me that night wrapped in a servants cloak, gave me an offer.

Now, I liked the Imp well enough I'll tell you straight, we had gotten on well enough on the journey up and he seemed like the sort that didn't give a shit that my dad wasn't some lord or my mum a maiden when they fucked. Guess its hard to look down on anyone when you're half again smaller then em.

Sure, I liked the man but in my line of work you can't let business get personal, so when the lord offered me money and a knighthood if only I could deal with a few problems of his well I could hardly say no.

So, I killed some Knight the lord thought had been eyeing up his mum to much and made it look like the imp did it. Broke some shit in his rooms and then dragged him off into the night and slit his little throat. I hid the body ,was easy really only needed a small hole outa the way was a little body after all. Some people still say they've seen im to this day, cunts the lot of em.

I felt a little bad I won't lie, but the lord rewarded me well for it. Took me into his service and off to war with him and promised to knight me the first time an opportunity came up.

Well it didn't take long at all for that to happen. The lord marched off to war quick after, apparently the imp's dad was a big shot and was kicking up a right storm that his lad had been stolen. I understand I do, you may be a little prick but your mine and that matters just as much to me as it must have to him.

I won't bother you with all the boring politics you learned that well enough in your lessons. But at the first big battle outside Harrenhal the lord lad had some big plan to trick the twat and fuck em up the arse and it worked.

But gods was the little shit cocky, I take my eyes of him for a second and next thing I know some golden twat had im on his back like a Lys whore. If he died there went my reward so I snuck up on the guy and smashed him round the back of the head went down like the whore I had last night quickly and with much satisfaction on my part.

The little lord got to his feet thanked me and asked me to Kneel before knighting me on the a few moons I had gone from being a poor sellsword to being an anointed Knight.

Ser Bronn Battleforged in service to Lord Jasper Arryn of the Vale. Life was looking good for me then.

* * *

_Extract from The Steel Falcon written by Maester Toman 1922 AC_

The battle of Harrenhal is hotly debated to this day as to its military value, while it is true the Arryn faction won, and Ser Jamie was captured the defeated army was in no true way neutralised by the conflict. It is estimated that ten thousand Lannister men fled the battlefield that day. Ser Keven Lannister escaped the battle and was able to reform a host of approximately seven thousand with near a thousand of that horse which he moved into the crownlands retreating to the safety of Kings Landing. The remaining three thousand would desert and as was normal for armed smallfolk of the time would turn brigand and become a problem for both sides for many moons.

To achieve this victory Lord Arryn was forced to sacrifice near seven thousand of his own foot in what was widely seen and acknowledged at the time to be an intentional sacrifice for the sake of victory. Of the twenty-five thousand men he had brought with him to Harrenhal he would be leaving with at most seventeen thousand a not unsubstantial loss. Given that the vast majority of these men had been riverlanders whom Jasper had placed at the head of his forces, it was easy to see how the Rivers revolt may have found its beginning here.

The public perception of Lord Arryn also took a minor hit after this time, the young lord had been seen publicly losing in combat to Ser Jamie and the records show that reports and writings of his great martial skill from amongst his bannermen began to drastically diminish after this point.

In addition, it was loudly noted that the honourable Knights of the vale protested against the trickery of the battle strategy a recurring theme that had troubled and would continue to trouble vale commanders for centuries to come. Getting the knights to fight tactically was an effort in diplomacy on every occasion.

The Knighting of Ser Bronn for taking Ser Jamie from behind was also looked upon negatively by those who held Knighthood in high value.

However a victory is still a victory and it was with high spirits, if not a new perspective on their liege that the Arryn host set out for Riverrun where they would meet with Robb Stark and his host of fifteen thousand men who at that point had just passed unimpeded over the twins being joined by Lord Frey's men as he travelled.

It was upon reaching Riverrun that the two Lords, cousins meeting for the first time were able to receive the news that they had missed during the campaign so far. Renly Baratheon had crowned himself and taken a Tyrell bride and Stannis Baratheon had announced King Roberts children as bastards born of incest. A theory that Lord Eddard Stark had clearly agreed with for he had attempted to place Lord Stannis upon the throne which had gotten him arrested and had cost him his head.

Lord Stark had been beheaded by King Joffrey.

The rebel lords were obviously outraged, the new Lord stark swore vengeance supported by his uncle and cousin. As a reminder that they too held a hostage Lord Arryn sent a warning to Kings landing Ser Jamie's sword hand which he took himself. The impact of this action was notable, a reminder to Lord Tywin that he had his son and at the same time crippling the man who had just weeks earlier defeated Lord Jasper in single combat.

The threat is generally assumed to have worked as Lady Sansa Stark, Lord Starks sister who was still held captive in the capital although at the time it was also assumed that Lady Arya Stark was also in the capital although that would later be show to be untrue.

The lords who had personally rode to war gathered in what would later be referred to as the great council of Riverrun.

By the time all had gathered, not counting the Lords still held under siege by Lord Tywin nearly a full moon had past since the battle of Harrenhal and near on three moons since the initial beginning of the conflict.

The Lords gathered to discuss their options going forward, it was clear that King Joffrey could not be allowed to sit the Iron Throne but if the word of Lord Stannis, who was now declaring his own claim was true then his siblings were Basterds who themselves couldn't inherit. The talk therefore next turned to the Baratheon brothers. Renly was the more popular choice due to his support from the Reach but Lords Jasper and Stark both spoke out against setting a precedent of a younger brother inheriting first. Lord Tully spoke for Stannis but many of his own and the vale lords were unappeased by the spreading knowledge of his new faith in the Red God R'hllor, even burning statues of the seven at Dragonstone. An action which turned the Northern Lords away from his cause them being a religious minority in the realm already. Lord Darry made quiet but noted mention of a Targaryen restoration which was dismissed by the vast majority there.

The lords had of course therefore reached a stalemate with all legitimate options for the Iron throne having been discussed and dismissed.

It was Lord Corbray who broke the stalemate, he stood and asked for the Lords attention before beginning a speech. He spoke of the Iron Throne and the realm during the previous three centuries, of the wars that had plagued the kingdoms. He spoke of the political intrigue that had decayed the very image of chivalry that his ancestors had exalted. He spoke of the mismanagement citing King Roberts debt and inability to see his own Queen's affair with her brother before concluding that the time of the Iron Throne was over.

He drew his blade and laid it at Lord Jaspers feet before bending the knee declaring him before all to see as King of Mountain and Vale.

In his later writings on the council, Lord Yohn Royce notes being shocked at the proclamation before almost without him thinking he joined his fellow Vale lord on one knee and before long all the lords of the Vale pledged them self before the first Arryn King since the conquest.

The Northmen saw this, and Lord Jon Umber shouted his approval before kneeling before his own liege joined by his fellow Northern Lords.

In the space of a few minutes where there had once been two lords there were now two Kings.

It was Ser Edmure Tully who seeing the looks of his fathers own Lords raised the topic of the Riverlands claiming that an independent Kingdom of the trident would be incredibly vulnerable from all sides especially once issues in the south settled and time weakened the bonds between the rebel alliance.

He was supported by Lord Bolton who argued that separate Kingdoms would fall in time against a unified south and that it would make logistics between them difficult. He suggested that one common leader be raised above them all. He suggested Lord Jasper pointing out the man's military victories and genuine chivalry and honour as sound reasons for his selection.

This was contested by many others who on a high of nationalist pride no longer wished to have a King of a different culture. This led to the other lords taking offence at the insult to their own culture and the words nearly came to blows before their Graces intervened.

The Two new kings and their uncle took a short leave of near on an hour to discuss with Lord Hoster as to their next actions. While it is not known what exactly was said an agreement was reached.

The new Kingdom would be far more decentralised then the old Iron Throne allowing each sub-realm greater autonomy in some regards. As a result, several old titles from times long gone by were reused.

His Grace Robb Stark King in the North took a knee,

His Grace Prince Edmure, regent for His Grace King Hoster of the Trident took a knee,

The two swore both themselves and their descendants to the final King.

His Majesty, High King Jasper Arryn Of the Three Kingdoms, King Of Mountain and Vale, Lord of the Eyrie and defender of the Realm.

Long may he reign.


End file.
